your best shot
by lj fluffy5
Summary: sakura is a lead singer of a very famous band & sasuke is a rich kid who thinks he can get every thing he wants  until he mets the most hot tempar pink headed girl in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Your Best Shot

SASUKe UCHIHA was your average high school student at kohana high

Sasuke was and rich,handsome & spoiled in the long run he got everything

That he wanted or so he thought.

The sun blazed on sasuke,s back as he settled on his jetski the hot ocean

Water, bellow his feet was smooth and soft this was the feeling he loved.

On sasuke,s left Lee he sat on his green jetski "good luck sasuke," Lee said

With a tumps up 'hm' sasuke said he knew Lee had more energy than a truck

Full of red bull but sasuke knew he didn,t have the skills he had and with that

He smiled. At that moment Ino came towards them on her gold an white jetski

She stoped twenty yards from him and Lee, she claimed on the seat of her ski

And pop her hands on her hips her hair flowed like a river down her back her,

Jade green bikini huged her body & a white flag tucked in her bikini buttoms "now", Ino called out "you both know the rules I want a nice clean race Ok,"

She said shooting sasuke a look like he was the cheater. Ino pulled the flag

From her hip raised it in the air & waved it like made, the boys took off in a

Rain of water. Sasuke smirked as he cross the finish line no one can beat an

UCHIHA.

SAKURA

Sakura hat moving for the re band has moved five times count this time &

Make it six, "this will be the last time I promise" Naruto her big brother

Had said Neji didn,t believe him for a second he had said " a band as popular

As ours isn,t going to stay in one town," shikamaru had said "we,ll just have to see

What happens," he had made her loss any hope.

"wow gee what do you no another mansion," sakura said glaring at Naruto

As thay pulled up in front of there new home in kohana village,

"really Naruto a normal house would have been enough ya now," Neji said

With a sign, "Ok everyone" Naruto said catching everyone,s attension

As they settled in the livingroom "we have a gig tonight at 8:30, I don,t

Care what you guys do in the mean time, just be here by 8 ok," naruto

Said .

Sakura jump on her on her motorcycle and headed for the beach the

Port her jetski came in & she needed time to think before she go on stage,

As sakura took off on her pink & white jetski she close her eyes and

Listen to her ski as it rolled over the water this is what she really needed

"HAY look out," someone said her eyes snaped open & right before her

Was a dark blue & white jetski, sakura pulled her ski to the right , lost her

Balance and tumble off her jetski. The water was so warm was all she could

Think of as she surface then the loud shouts of the person that she almost kill

"ARE YOU CRAZY," sasuke yelled "was the person who gave you, your jetski

Blind you could have killed me," his voice was cold and hard, sakura shudder

At his voice as she tried to get back on her ski "look I,m really so,….." she

Started to say but broke off as her sea green eyes connected to a black hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Voice of an angel

Sakura stood back stage waiting for her queue to go on stage

The others were already set and they were just waiting for

Her, as she adjusted her mic & step on stage she was greeted by

Darkness the only light was the blue ray from under the stage

Sakura walk to it and stood behind it. Her deep blue dress

Flow with the soft breeze from the fan she close her eye

And let her voice flowed out

(sakura sings)

Deep in the night

Shadows call for us

Brother will you come

Home to me

(sakura turned to naruto)

I'm hear alone

No one's is helping me

Take away the pain

No no

I wanna be free of

What drives me insane

Ch: come back to me

Brother come back to me

Make it light instead

Of night

Make it home

Instead of alone

Come back to me

Come back to me

V= (naruto sings)

Little sister now & then

I knew I am your only friend

I must do what is right

I must clear this gloomy night

You're not who you used to be

Ch=

Come back to me

Come back to me

Set me freeeeee

LJ,S NOTE= I know it skipped and its been a long time since came on but the

Flash back is on the next chapter ok. Read and tell me what U think


End file.
